Dear Diary
by misswildfire
Summary: Erin writes about important times in her life. Contains mild Beye.


**Title: **Dear Diary**  
Pairing: **Mention of BJ/Hawkeye **  
Rating: **PG**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own them!**  
Summary: **Don't want to give it away

**Challenge: **Response to Lisa's ABC challenge.

_May 25, 1959_

Dear Diary,

Daddy is on the phone again. He's always on the phone lately. I wonder who he's talking to?

Love,

Erin

_December 27, 1959_

Dear Diary,

Uncle Hawky came today. Daddy and Hawky are in his office. I can hear them laughing. I wonder what they're doing. They spend so much time in there!

Love,

Erin

_Feb. 14, 1965_

Dear Diary,

Gosh, I haven't written in this Diary in ages! In the last couple of years, Dad has gone up to see Hawkeye in Maine on his own, and sometimes he brings us. I love going to Maine to visit Hawkeye.

I know there's something going on between them. I don't know quite what yet, but I'll figure it out.

Hawkeye arrived today. I'm so glad to see him. Dad's just never the same when he's not around. I've tried to cheer him up, but I don't think it's working even though he's playing along, smiling, trying to make me think that what I'm doing for him is working. I think he just misses Hawkeye too much.

Love,

Erin.

_April 3, 1968_

Dear Diary,

I've done it! I got accepted into Medical school! I'm going to become a doctor!

Love,

Erin

_August 20, 1968_

Dear Diary,

We're in Maine right now, more specifically in Hawkeye's house. This is the last big get together before Dad ships me off to college. Granted, I can't wait to go, but still, I'm going to miss him, and Mom and Uncle Hawkeye and Uncle Pierce and everyone else.

Love,

Erin

_August 29, 1968_

Dear Diary,

You wouldn't believe what I just saw! I had asked Uncle Pierce where my dad was, and he said in the study with Hawkeye. I knocked softly on the door. When I didn't hear anything, I opened the door to see if they had fallen asleep or something. What I saw just shocked me for a moment; Dad and Hawkeye were kissing! Not just you're my friend or relative kiss, but a **kiss** kiss!

Oh my, I guess my suspicions have been right all along. I'm happy for them, though. I don't think I'm going to tell them that I know. They've kept it from us all for this long…it's probably best that Daddy doesn't know that I know…oh dear, that was quite a shock!

It was a little weird to see them kissing. Really, really weird. I wonder if mom knows…probably not, otherwise Daddy would be kicked out. Oh God, she'd freak out if she ever found out about them. I probably should never mention it.

Love,

Erin.

_January 20, 1972_

This is just so hard. I didn't think medical school would ever be this hard! Dad never mentioned anything like this. I remember him telling me about procedures when I was younger, but never anything like this. I know I can do this, though. I've wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember.

Love,

Erin

_March 16, 1975_

Dear Diary,

I've kept Daddy's and Hawkeye's secret for all these years, occasionally catching them touching each other too long (no one seems to notice that but me) or a quick kiss in the halls when they think no one is there.

I guess I slipped up today. I shouldn't have lingeredfor so long. Here's what happened. It's almost surreal; it was almost like how I found them all those years ago.

I had asked Mom where they were, since I had wanted to ask them about something that I learnt in school. I'm going to be a doctor soon I know, one of the first female doctors. My whole family is so proud of me, but that's beside the point. Mom had told me that they were in the den, so I went over. Again, I knocked and received no answer. It was pretty late, so I feared they had fallen asleep talking again. They have done that many times in the past. I opened the door and got more of a shock then the last time. They both had their shirts off and Hawkeye was almost lying on top of Dad, kissing him-very passionately.

I must have stayed there for a moment too long, because the next thing I knew, Dad had spotted me and was pushing Hawkeye off of him. I don't even want to know how red my face was with embarrassment. I should have left the moment I found them.

Either way, I carefully closed the door behind me and fled upstairs to my room. I figured I could at least give them the privacy of getting themselves together. It must be quite a shock for Dadto have his little girl find them and for Hawkeye, his lover's daughter to find them. I guess that's the word for it, lover. I'm not exactly sure.

Twenty minutes later, I heard a knock on my door, asking if they could come in. It was very funny how they stumbled over their explanation. Dad would hand it over to Hawk and Hawk back to Dad,saying I was his kid.

I took pity on them and told them that I had known for many years and I was very happy for them. The looks on their faces can only be compared to a gaping fish. I was trying so hard not to laugh. I also told them that I hadn't told anyone else. Hawkeye asked me how long I had known and that threw me. I had to sit there for a moment and think. 1968, I've known about them since 1968. Has it really been that long? Seven long years. I guess it has. I've known about them since just before I left for medical school and now I'm almost done. I get my degree next June.

As they rose to leave, I hugged them both. They both wore relieved expressions. It must be scary having someone find out, let alone your own daughter or your lover's daughter.

Love,

Erin.


End file.
